Metal Gear High
by Catonis
Summary: Well I've seen a lot of these high school fics so I made this. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've been a bit bored so I've decided to make a little intermission fic before I get to Zack's Return. I've seen several high school or middle school fics about various games before so tada! Metal Gear High! Anyway I don't own the copyrights. And also It's rated T for swearing and smoking.  
_______________________________________________________________________

David awoke at 8 a.m. And rushed downstairs to find his father and mother in the kitchen. He father sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and his mother was cooking breakfast. It looked like a classic sitcom family. David himself wore camouflage pajama pants and a shirt. His father looked up and saw him. "Well, well, EVA you might want to make another plate of eggs, the sleepy head finally woke up." He said chuckling a little. His family was supposed to be awake at 6:30 at the latest.

"Ha ha." David said sarcastically. "Why do we have to wake up so early anyway?" He asked.

"Well I **do** have a job. You know. I have to keep this family afloat somehow." He said taking the last gulp of his coffee. His father, codenamed Big Boss, worked at Metal Gear High. He taught sneaking classes and CQC. MGH was an exclusive high school for those who wanted to be soldiers and such. Today was the day he was supposed to get his acceptance or denial letter.

"So..." David began. But his father interrupted.

"I have your letter here." He said holding it out. David sat down and his mother placed some eggs and bacon in front of him. David scarfed down the eggs and grabbed the letter. He took a deep breath and opened it. It read as follows:

_Dear Master David,_

_We have checked through your profile, and after much thought, we have decided to accept you into Metal Gear High. Your schedule is enclosed in this letter and it will tell you everything you need to know. Your codename will also be assigned at the bottom of this letter, you will be named depending on your skills. _

_~MGH staff_

_Your codename is: Snake_

He had been accepted. He couldn't believe it. He let out a huge cheer and told his parents the good news. His mother hugged him and kissed him on the cheek while his father smiled. "Let me take a look at your schedule son." Big Boss asked him. David, now known as Snake, handed the schedule to his father who took a look at it. His father was wearing his eye patch, along with a black prototype sneaking suit. He looked over the schedule and smiled. "Well it looks like you're in my class in first period." He said. That was good. His father had already taught him many CQC and sneaking techniques which probably meant he would be better then most of his class.

He took it back and looked at it closely himself.

Period 1: CQC/Sneaking with Big Boss, room 103, 7:00-8:00

Period 2: Camouflage with The Fear, room 100, 8:00-8:45

Period 3: Weapons with The Boss, room 104, 8:45-9:30

Period 4: Sniping with The End, room 101, 9:30-10:30

Period 5: Medical Training with Para-Medic, room 102, 10:30-11:15

Period 6: Technology with Sigint, room 105, 11:15-12:00

Period 7: Lunch Break, 12:00-12:45

Period 8: Astronomy with The Fury, room 106, 12:45-1:15

Period 9: Free Period, 1:15-2:00

Period 10: Debriefing, 2:00-2:25

Period 11: Free Period 2:25-7:45

7:45, Curfew

Sheesh. He'd have to learn all these things. But it would all be worth it to grow up to be like his father. Not to mention the free Octo-Camo he got for graduating. "Alright son." His father said now looking right at him. "Your first day will be tomorrow so be sure to get ready." Snake nodded and went to his room. He sat on his bed and began writing in his journal. He kept a journal on anything that happened with his future career.

When Big Boss got home it was about 6:00 at night. His mother had made Chinese food and they all went to the table. His father sighed. "Most of these kids don't stand a chance in espionage. And their CQC is pitiful at best." He said. "You must be twice as good son." Snake smiled and took a bite of his rice.

"Oh and guys," Snake began. "You're supposed to call me Snake now." His parents nodded.

"Sure thing... Snake." His Big Boss told him. For once Snake looked at his father not as his father, but as a master of espionage and an incredible soldier. And he was honored.

When he awoke in the morning it was 6 a.m. He took a quick shower and ate breakfast. He was about to run off to the bus stop and his dad stopped him. "Snake... Before you go..." His father was holding a small box. "I want you to have this." He opened it and he held his most precious possession. The famous bandanna he had had for so many years. "Now this is yours." His father handed it to him. Snake took it and nodded. He tied it around his head and ran to the bus stop.

When the bus got there he got on and it was packed. His was obviously the last stop. He walked down the aisles, many blocking there seats or looking at him funny. Until he came upon a boy staring out the window. Snake sat with him and the other boy didn't seem to notice. "Hi I'm Dav- er, Snake." Snake said holding out his hand. The other boy turned toward him with a faint smile.

"Fox." He said shaking hands. "Grey Fox." Snake smiled. It was nice to know that he could make friends. The bus finally stopped at the high school and everyone rushed to the door. Snake tried to keep up while Grey Fox was left in the dust. A large man, came by to take him to his room so he could prepare for the day. He was given an olive drab uniform, a pack of camouflage, and face paints, and a knife. He slid the knife into a holster on his chest, like his dad taught him and looked at his schedule. He would have to meet his room mates at free period, class started in 5 minutes!

He went into the hall and saw it bustling with people. He tried to find his way to room 103 where his father was at but it was too crowded to see anything. Then he saw Grey Fox walking through the crowds and caught up to him. "Hey do you know where room 103 is?" He asked him. Fox motioned to follow him and led Snake to the room. They both went inside. "You here for this too?" Snake asked as he and Grey Fox entered the room. Fox nodded and Snake took a look around. It was a huge metallic room with boxes, crates, barrels, and the like everywhere. His father stood at the front of the room. Everyone stood at attention. His father began walking back and forth across the single file line of students that were all saluting him.

"Alright students. We have a newcomer today. My son Snake." He motioned towards Snake and they all turned their heads to look at him. Snake waved nervously. "Alright everyone. First up today is basic CQC skills. Put on your sparring gear and find a partner." Snake looked confused and his father threw a duffel bag at him. He opened it and it was filled with gear. There was a helmet kind of thing, pads for his feet, open-fingered boxing gloves, chest-armor, and a mouth-piece. It was all made of a foam substance so as not to hurt the others. He found Grey Fox and they found an empty corner to spar in. He knew it was foolish to charge in but tried anyways. Grey Fox caught his hand, pulled it forward, which caused Snake to lose his balance, and threw Snake over his shoulder onto the ground. Fox backed up a bit but stayed in his stance. Damn he was tough.

Snake wobbled his way back up and stood once more. Grey Fox mock-charged at him and Snake didn't expect that. He tried to grab him but Fox was too fast and grabbed Snake by his torso and swung him in a circle before throwing him again. Snake was getting mad by now and got up again. He ran towards Fox full on but was once again thwarted. Fox dodged and ran behind him, putting him a CQC choke-hold. When Snake tried to struggle Fox choked a bit harder. He knelt to the ground taking Snake with him. He flipped Snake onto his stomach and pinned him down. After a moment his father came over and called Fox off of him. Snake was embarrassed. He had been beat even though he had studied CQC much longer. Fox was too fast, and his superior body strength alone gave him a huge advantage. He then began thinking of Fox as a rival as well.

"Alright everyone. Take off your gear and meet me here." Big Boss ordered. Snake pulled off his gear as fast as he could, determined to make up for losing to Fox. They all met Big Boss once again in the center. Big Boss explained that they would be sneaking around the room, several people would be searching for them and if they were caught they had to help catch the others. The last one to not be caught won. Fox and two other students were chosen to search. They closed their eyes while everyone found a place to hide. Many hid behind obstacles or in between things. Some used their camos and face paints to hide. Snake however hid inside one of the boxes, remembering what his dad taught him about the box trick he had often used in the old days.

Fox quickly found several students and the other two searchers found most everyone else. The only two left were him and one of the more popular girls. She was hiding using her camos very close to him. He felt nervous so he got up and ran towards the other side of the room, still in the box. They found the girl so he was declared the winner. When they left the class he was a bit exhausted to tell the truth. He folowed Fox after Fox showed him that they had the same schedule.

They found room 100 and stepped inside.

Well that's all for now. Like it? If so then R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 The rest of the day

Well into part two. Snake steps into The Fear's class and let's see what happens.

Snake stood side-by-side with Fox as he walked into the room. It was not quite as large as the last room but still a good size. It was covered in trees, bushes, and other such things. The Fear hung upside-down from a branch in the middle of the room. "Good day students." The Fear said jumping down from the tree. His arms flipped back and forth, due to being double-jointed. Several were disgusted by the fact. "You are here to learn how to blend in with your surroundings, and thus make yourselves invisible. This skill will be invaluable in your upcoming career." They all stood listening to him. He may be freaky but he had a point. He told them all they were going to play a game. "Does anyone know how to play hide-and-go-seek tag?" He asked the class. Everyone nodded. It was a game they enjoyed in their childhood. He told them to choose whatever camo they wanted and hide around the room. It was much like Big Bosses sneaking game, except this time, camo was needed, not optional.

Snake chose woodland face paint and leaf camo and hid in a bush. Fox hid using tree bark camo and woodland face paint and leaned against a tree. He was confident he was going to win again until he was found by the same girl who had been hiding next to him in Sneaking class. They found several rounds of the game until class was over. He told them they would be going into more detail over the various camos next time.

Snake once again followed Fox until they found a door that led outside marked room 104. They went out and saw people already sitting in a circle. The Boss sat at the front and the two boys found a seat next to each other. "Alright class. It's time to learn about weapons. While CQC and sneaking are great tactics to learn, that isn't enough sometimes." She pulled out The Patriot and showed them it. Many stared at it's awesome might. It was possibly one of the greatest weapons of all times. She had several crates behind her. Each were marked differently. There were:

**GRENADES**

**PRIMARY WEAPONS**

**SECONDARY WEAPONS**

Each were clearly marked and she walked over to the crates and opened them. "Please step forward and I will assign you your weapons." She said. The girl from before stepped up. "Name?" The Boss said.

"Wolf." The girl replied. The Boss dug through the primary weapons crate and pulled out an SVD sniper rifle. She then also handed her a SOCOM and a few Stun Grenades. Wolf walked away and the next stepped forward.

All were assigned guns. Most were given either snipers or AK-47s for their primary weapons, Operators or MK2s for their secondary, and smoke or stun grenades (none were given actual grenades.) Fox stepped up and The Boss looked him up and down. "I think I have something special for you." She said and pulled a long rectangular box out of another crate that hadn't been opened. She pulled out a ninja sword. She handed it to Fox and he swung it a bit. "It's a High Frequency blade." The Boss explained. She also gave him a MK2 and smoke grenades. He walked away. Finally Snake walked up and was given a custom M4, a SOCOM, and stun grenades. They all stood in a line waiting for The Boss to instruct them. She pulled out one final crate marked: Ammunition. She gave out several clips to each student and explained that they would be having a mock battle.

All the clips had BBs in them, and Fox's sword was set to tranquilizer. The Boss pointed to a large battlefield behind them. There were walls, small buildings, pillboxes, trenches, and just about everything you could think of. She split them into two teams. Fox led Team 1 and Snake led Team 2. Wolf was on Fox's team, as were the majority of the snipers. Snake knew he was screwed if all he had was infantry. He decided there was one good strategy. Sneaking.

The battle commenced and Snake ordered his team to take cover while Fox kept his snipers in all the buildings firing at them constantly. The pattern worked like this. One or two snipers would fire at a time, then when they had to reload one or two other snipers would cover for them until they reloaded and it kept going. Snake explained his plan. He would use cover, and camouflage, to sneak to the other side of the battlefield and take out the enemies. His team would cover him, and make noise to attract attention.

Snake put on the best camo he had for the situation, grabbed his M4 and slowly inched his way across the battlefield. He would occasionally hide behind an obstacle or roll out of enemy sight. When he got to the other side he located a single enemy soldier looking out his binoculars trying to locate his team. He sneaked up behind him and put him into a CQC hold. The Boss said if you were thrown to the ground with CQC or shot, you were out. He threw the enemy to the ground and continued his mission. He was about to shoot the entire sniper team when he felt cold steel at his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Fox. Fox had been hiding in the shadows right next to the door for just such a scenario.

Snake quickly ducked and grabbed his knife. Fox swung the sword but Snake quickly blocked it with his knife and shot Fox in the chest with his SOCOM. He felt proud but Wolf shot Snake with her own SOCOM after his triumph over FOX. He went with Fox to the area next to The Boss where those who were shot went. In the end Fox's team won. Just as Snake had predicted. A team with all infantry could never win a battle against a team of snipers. However, the snipers could have been overwhelmed if his teammates had used sneaking to their advantage.

The Boss told them to keep the weapons and dismissed them. Then it was time for sniping class. They went to room 101 and opened the door. The room looked much like The Fear's except much, much bigger. There was several small cliffs and hills, a river, many animals and plants, trees, it was incredible. And sitting in the middle of it all was The End. The century-old man who was known as The Father of Modern Day Sniping. "Well everyone. Welcome to sniping class." He said in a shaky frail voice. The man seemed old and brittle. But he was quite the opposite in all actuality. "Here you will learn the art of watching and waiting." They were each given a sniper rifle with blank bullets.

Everyone got into their positions around the room and sat there, watching and waiting just as The End said, for their prey to make the slightest mistake so they could swoop in for the kill. Many were shot and got out but in the end Wolf was the winner. She had actually spotted, not only six other students, but The End as well. The class lasted a while but it was finally over. Snake needed to let loose some energy after sitting in one place for so long. Unfortunately the two classes left before lunch were all sit-down-and-listen classes. Medical Skills and Technology.

He mostly sat and daydreamed through the classes and finally, FINALLY, it was lunch. 45 minutes to socialize, and maybe he could meet his team. Snake went up to the counter and got a tray. He went through the line and picked out what he wanted. As he was walking back however, he was tripped by an older student and dropped his tray. Several of the other seniors laughed and Snake was mad. He got up and stared angrily at the boy who tripped him. The boy returned his stare and this continued for a moment before Fox motioned to come sit down. Snake sat still sitting in a puddle of his anger. Fox tried to talk to him. "Don't worry man, they do that to just about everybody at least once. They tripped me once and when I tried to kick their asses they ganged up on me and beat the shit out of me." Fox shook his head. "It was a sad, sad, day." He offered to share some of his lunch but Snake said he wasn't hungry.

Fox ate quickly and told Snake about the team system. The uniforms were all olive drab but each team had a special patch on their suits. Snake looked at his suit and saw a large Foxhound patch on his right arm. Fox compared theirs and it was the same. They were the same team! The two looked around for their third, and final, teammate and finally they found her. It was Wolf. Frankly Snake was shocked. Coincidence or sign from the gods? To tell the truth Wolf was rather attractive. Snake knew she was one of the popular girls as soon as he laid eyes on her. She had long blond hair and huge breasts. That was all he needed to know. After talking with her for a moment and comparing their patches Fox and Snake went outside. Another mock match couldn't hurt right? Ya know, unless you got hit.

After sparring for a bit they looked at the clock. It was time for their final official class. Astronomy with The Fury. They went to room 106 and stepped into the smaller room. Their were glowing star shapes on the top of the room, and planets hanging from strings everywhere. Again it was a sit-down-and-listen class. They listened to The Fury ramble on about him going into space and etcetera for most of the class. When at last it let out into free period. Another 45 mins. to do something productive.

Fox and Snake sat outside, talking about what they had done, and what they were going to do. Then it was time for debriefing. They all sat in the auditorium listening to the teachers and principle Zero ramble on about their achievements today and what they hoped to accomplish tomorrow. Then they were dismissed and it was time to do whatever until curfew. And Snake had an idea. Oh boy did he have an idea.

And there's chapter two.

I've actually gotten some pretty good traffic and stuff for this story.  
What's Snake's idea?

Will it involve smoking or swearing a lot?

What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
Find out next time on Dragon Ball- I mean, Metal Gear High.  
But only if you READ AND REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Pranks

Alright chapter 3! Snake has an idea. What could it be?

Snake and Fox sneaked into The End's room and placed a whoopie cushion on the End's wheelchair. Fox said it was juvenile but didn't stop Snake. They walked out, Snake laughing, Fox shaking his head. They went to their assigned room and unpacked and such. Snake laid out his guns and grenades on his bed and decided to take his SOCOM with him since The Boss had advised that they keep at least one weapon with them. Fox kept his sword on his back. They checked the clock and it read: 2:48. What were they going to do? They had already sparred plenty. They had set up the prank... Aha! Snake thought. He would pull a few more pranks! Fox disapproved and said he was going to take a nap. Snake rolled his eyes and grabbed what he would need.

He sneaked into The Fear's room first and sawed the branch he usually hung on with his knife so it was thin and would easily break. In Para-Medic's room he took the bandages and wrapped up the human skeleton in the corner so it looked like a mummy and drew a face on it. In Sigint's room he drew a picture of a robot shooting lasers out of it's eyes on the chalkboard. He went to his father's room and wrote on several of the boxes and barrels: I'M IN HERE!!!! Chuckling the whole way, he made his way through these rooms pulling the pranks. For his finale he went to the auditorium and unscrewed the seats on many random chairs so there was no pattern.

Snake walked back to his room with a normal look on his face but on the inside he was cracking up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He laid on his bed, content with the day's work. It was 5:00 by now so he decided to take a walk around campus before bed. He walked in circles around the campus for a long while before sitting against the wall and sighing. Before he realized it, the ghost of The Sorrow was sitting next to him. He looked over, half scared, half curious. The Sorrow promptly closed his eyes, cried a single bloody tear, and disappeared. Snake was confused. He had heard of The Sorrow before yes, but never thought he'd see him. Although his father had several times told the story about him seeing The Sorrow in his escape from Groznyj Grad, and several other occasions. He decided to shake it off since it was getting late anyways. He headed back to his room and wrote his experience in his journal.

He laid down for a while thinking about today. And he finally fell asleep.

Sorry it's extremely short. But I'm going to go into Zack's return now.


End file.
